1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a quantitative assay for a marker or predictor of insulin resistance and the associated diabetic condition in mammals, specifically, a quantitative assay which provides for quick screening of individual patients for an indicator of the diabetic state, the absence of chiro-inositol. The assay provides a low-cost, quick method for conducing a preliminary assay for diabetes, or a predilection to the development of diabetes, in mammals, including humans.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As reported in parent application Ser. No. 320,485, discoveries concerning the structures of insulin mediators in mammals, and the presence, in at least one of those mediators, of D-chiro-inositol, led, in part, to the determination that this particular sugar alcohol was absent, or substantially absent, in diabetic individuals, particularly insulin-resistant diabetics, who traditionally are difficult to both identify, and treat.
Further research into this phenomenon led to the determination that both D-chiro-inositol and L-chiro-inositol concentrations in diabetic individuals, particularly type II diabetics, are significantly reduced, and that a quantitative assay for the presence of these "markers" can result in the identification (a) of type II diabetics and (b) individuals at risk or predicted to develop the symptoms of type II diabetes.
U.S. application Ser. No. 320,485, as originally filed, discloses one type of sample to be screened for the presence of D-chiro-inositol. This includes the collection of a 24-hour urine sample, accompanied by convenience of frozen storage, if necessary. Although highly desirable, due to its non-invasive nature, low cost, reliability and speed, further improvements on this process could be obtained.
Accordingly, it remains an object of those of ordinary skill in the art to provide a sensitive, quantitative assay for both D-and L-chiro-inositol, as a marker, indicator or predictor of insulin-reistance and type II diabetes.